Sober
by Aj Von Karma
Summary: When something wrong happened when you're drunk, you may pay the consequences... Yaoi, OOC Differents POV Depending on the chapters. A lot of swearing. Characters' death


Sober

Chapter 1: Don't drink and be a ninja

''Oh my god, what did happen…'' thought Naruto.

The blonde felt pretty dizzy, after Ino's party. He realized that he got drunk, and also sick, when he discovered the puddle of mud near the wastebasket.

''Holy shitty crap''

He picked himself up, took some random cleaning product, and a towel, and then dizzily washed his own mess. Blue circles surrounded his eyes, and a pale color recovered his skin.

''That's so fucking gross…'' he whispered to himself.

The mess finally washed, he putted the towel in the laundry, and totally forgot about the Windex Bottle. He turned to his own bed and threw his face in his pillow.

''What the fuck did happen at this fucking party?!'' screamed Naruto.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP'' Yelled an unknown voice from outside the house.

''Okay, forget about the morons, and try to ask everyone about the party…''

He putted on his traditional orange jumpsuit, washed his face, took a chewing gum, he didn't want to have a horse breath. Finally, he putted his shoes on, and past the front door. The fresh air cleaned up his lungs and gave him some necessary strength to help him trough this day.

'' Where should I go first?''

He tried to remember who was at the party.

''Okay… Ino, because she organized the party…. Sakura, Sasuke… ahh! I can't remember anymore!''

Then, he decided to go to Yamanaka's flower shop; he knew Ino was working here that day. He decided to eat at Icharku's ramen before; maybe he might meet someone…

He finally arrived at Icharku's, took a seat, and ordered some Vegetarian ramen. He patiently waited, while he tried to remember who else was present at the party.

''Ino, Sakura and Sasuke was there for sure. Who else was there…? I heard Hinata and Kiba were supposed to come. Lee was sure there, where there is the party, he's there. I'll check on it later.''

To his biggest surprise, Sasuke penetrate in the restaurant. A smile appeared on Naruto's face. The blonde rushed into Sasuke, almost scaring him to death.

''Sasuke! You have to tell me!'' Yelled Naruto's at the top of his lungs.

An awkward silence enveloped the restaurant. Everyone was staring at the two boys. Sasuke's face turned red and white at the same time.

''Please, this is driving me crazy!'' cried Naruto's.

Sasuke giggled.

''What did happen at Ino's party last night?''

Sasuke's giddy smile disappeared. A unique tear fell from his right eye.

''You fucking bastard…'' he whispered, angrily.

Sasuke sent his fist into Naruto's jaws, the blonde fell on the ground, and the brown ran away.

''Why did he do that?'' said Naruto.

His Vegetarian ramen was finally served. He ate it as fast as he can, and then he left the restaurant to found Sasuke, and get some explanation.

As he got off, he saw Lee passing by, happily whistling.

''Hey Lee! Yelled Naruto, I need to talk to you about something! It is very fucking important!''

''Stop it! You should assume what you did. And stop yelling you are pissing off everybody!''

Then Lee walked away. Naruto was stunned. It was the very first time in his whole life that he saw Lee that mad.

''What have I done?'' thought Naruto.

Naruto realized the evidence; he has done something wrong. Totally wrong. So totally motherfucking wrong. But still, he didn't remember what happened.

''I should go see Ino; maybe she will help me to figure things out.'' Thought Naruto.

He did what he though, and went to Yamanaka flower's shop.

It was raining, and also pretty foggy. The blonde's clothes were all wet, and dirty.

''It sucks… how could this happen to me, thought the teen. I guess I was drunk when everything started to turn wrong''

He finally arrived at the flower shop. As he got inside, a piercing scream came to ear.

''You motherfucking bastard! Don't ever come here again!'' yelled the voice.

Stunned, Naruto tried to figure out where the freaky voice came from. His eyes were searching, but they finally fell into Ino's. Her face was fired red and a little bit of saliva was sliding of her mouth. The blonde noticed a client, but didn't recognize the person.

''Why did you come here?!'' she screamed.

The blonde paralyzed. Her screaming has certainly something to do with the infamous party.

''GET OUTTA OF HERE!'' Ino screamed, at the top of her lungs.

Naruto slowly turn his back to the almost psycho-angry girl, and left the boutique.

The blonde wandered in the streets, trying as hard as he could, remembering everything that occurred.

''Okay, Lee, Ino, and Sasuke are pissed off at me. But why? Why are they all mad?''

''Naruto-Kun…''

A timid and vulnerable voice floated to the blonde's ears. Naruto immediately recognize Hinata's voice. The shy girl walked towards him.

''Naruto-Kun… are you okay?'' she asked.

A tear fell on my cheek. And an other tear. And another one.

''What's going on? You can tell me! I saw Ino screaming at you at the flower shop. Is it because of that?'' asked Hinata.

''No, the blonde said, sobbing. It's because I cannot remember what happened at this fucking party.''

''Oh my god…''

The wind has stopped whistling. Both of the teens have stopped breathing. The only reminding sound was the rain falling from the sky, hitting the ground.

''Please, tell me what happened!'' cried Naruto.

Hinata's face turned red.

''You know, you did some unconventional things at the party…''

Her face was now crimson red.

''I saw you… and Sasuke… doing some things.''

''What did happened?'' asked Naruto.

''I don't how to say it with gentleness… so I'm going to say it like that : When you were drunk, you had sex with Sasuke, afterwards, you rejected him , and called him a fag in front of everybody. Oh, and Sasuke was completely sober, so he took it seriously.''

The blonde stopped breathing.

''Oh… Naruto-Kun… I'm sorry. I want…''

Hinata couldn't control herself; she kissed Naruto on the lips and ran away.

''Hinata! Wait! Why did you…''

But already, she was too far. The blonde decided to go home, sobbing.

''Why did this happen? Why…''

Suddenly, a heavy blow pierced his neck. He fell on the ground, bleeding neck, broken skull. He was dead.


End file.
